fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Bidybab
Were you looking for the Mother of BidyBab? Circus Baby? or her Electrifying version? Electrobab? BidyBab is an animatronic that appears in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Appearance The BidyBabs are small, baby-like animatronics with a pale tan colored exterior. They vary in eye colour, switching between light purple eyes and blue-green eyes. They have a triangular-shaped orange nose, squarish teeth in a similar style of a classic nutcracker, five-fingered hands, smaller ears and a single metal button in the middle of their chest. They are also barefoot. Role in Sister Location She will only appear on Night 2 when the player hides underneath the desk in the Circus Gallery. She will attempt to open the desk door twice and peer through the holes in it. If the player keeps the door closed she will whisper to each other for a little bit and leave. Custom Night BidyBab return in Custom Night, she will always be in the vent ahead of you. When she gets to close. Close the vent door until she retreats. Dialogue Night 2 *"Hello in there..." *"Someone is inside." *"Is it the same person?" *"Knock, knock..." *"We always find a way inside..." *"She's watching us!" *"Gasp* "We have to leave now!" *"We'll see you again soon!" Custom Night *"I don't want to play hide and seek!" *"I'm going to find a way inside!" *"Take me with you." *"I'm gonna get inside!" Gallery Bibybab_Army.jpeg|BidyBab's Teaser. Hidden BABY.png|Brightened Bidybab Teaser Showing Baby in the top right. Custom Night.JPG|BidyBab appearing in the teaser for the game's update. k9bwl3a4d9qx.jpg|BidyBab's Easter Egg. Hey.png|BidyBab's Full Body Bidybab_Desk.gif|Bidybab looking through the holes from the desk.|link=BidyBab Bidybab-in-shade.png|The same image, but in a different lighting. It is currently unknown where this is found ingame. Bidybabimage.png|Bidybab Custom Night Image Bidybab Jumpscare.gif|BidyBab's Jumpscare. fnaf__sister_location___bidybab_jumpscare_by_justashardofglass-daket2q.png|BidyBab's Endoskeleton visible during her jumpscare. Bidybab CN Jumpscare.gif|Bidybab jumpscaring the player on Custom Night. Baby.PNG|Bidybabs as seen with Circus Baby from the Extra menu. 2308.png|Bidybab's first view in the Private Room vent.|link=BidyBab 2309.png|Bidybab's second view in the Private Room vent.|link=BidyBab 2310.png|Bidybab's third and final view in the Private Room vent. MinusLight.png|Electrobab in the right closet. Trivia * BidyBab and Baby are likely a reference to Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs. * BidyBab and Minireena are the only animatronics that are not part of The Birthday Party Schedule. *When you brighten up its teaser, Circus Baby appears in the top right corner, like in a style that she is watching them. This possibly refers to the quote "She is watching us. We have to leave now." after fending them off. *For some reason Bidybab has 5 fingers for an unknown reason as it being too small to be used as a spring-suit. *Bidybab is the only animatronic to open her' faceplates in Custom Night. *Custom Night challenge "Girls' Night" and description of BidyBab revealed they are Female. *BidyBab is the animatronic underneath the desk in Night 2. *Although 7 BidyBabs were shown in their teaser, only 2 appear in the game. *The BidyBab's voice changed a bit feminine/Bon-Bon voice after saying its last dialogue. *BidyBab, like Bon-Bon and Minireena, have no eyebrows. *BidyBabs, Minireena's and Bon-Bon are the smallest animatronics that can kill the player. *Heather Masters has said that Circus Baby acts like a mother to the BidyBabs. * BidyBabs are one of few the animatronics from the game not to appear in the Extras menu on their own, the other two being Minireena and Bon-Bon. ** However they still can be seen in Baby's image. * BidyBabs are some of the shortest animatronics from the entire series, others being BB, JJ, Plushtrap, Nightmare Freddy's Freddles, and Minireena. * On rare occasions, the player can see a BidyBab appear for a split second in the left or right window from inside the Elevator before disappearing again. ** This is the only time in gameplay where BidyBabs are completely seen besides their jumpscare. * Like Minireenas, it is unknown what happened to them during Night 5. *Bidybab's voice seems to be similar to Turret's voice from Portal and Portal 2. However, when Turret's voice seems to be emotionless, from Bidybab's voice you can feel two emotions: fear and uncertainty (Probably Bidybab tries to make player feel unsafe and uncomfortable). *Some people say that Bidybab is the voice you hear in the Sister Location trailer. Errors * For a split second during Bidybab's jumpscare you can see the middle part of the face plates clip through BidyBab's eyes. Category:Animatronics Category:Human Animatronics Category:Unknown Gender Category:Sister Location Category:Band Members Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Female